Hawk Vision
by Cloudhawk
Summary: A new character has appeared in the CyclonianAtmos war. Is it good? Is it evil? Why, you would need vision of a hawk to find that out... Summary sucks, read the story
1. A dark and stormy night

Hawk Vision

Chapter one: Dark and stormy nights

Yeah, this is my first Fanfic, so be nice please.

I own nothing except for my OC and random cyclonians. Consider yourself disclaimed.

"It was a dark and stormy night, and all the stars were bright, and the captain said to Nemo, Nemo tell me a story and Nemo said…" "SHUT UP FINN!" cried Aerrow, Piper, and Junko who were sitting around a table on the Condor. "That's the millionth time you've repeated that!" said Aerrow. "Look at poor Radarr sitting on the floor." For Radarr was crouched up with his hands on his head, trying to not listen to Finn's endless story. "Well fine then." said Finn, pouting "who wants to hear 99 Bottles of Beer on the wall?" But the rest of the crew had already run from the room, desperate to find peace and quiet in the solace of their own rooms. Finn looked around sadly and wandered back to his own quarters.

The crew (with the exception of Stork, who was piloting the condor) was sleeping soundly. That is, until the alarms went off. Personally made by Stork, the many alarms consisted of beeps, buzzes, and a loud voice screaming, "Doom is nigh! Doom is nigh! Needless to say, this was enough to get the crew awake. After much rushing around and frantic activity, the crew was staring blearily eyed at Stork who was talking about the newest threat to their survival. "Um yeah, there's a bunch of Cyclonian's inbound and I don't think they're here to say hi." "Then lets take the fight to them!" exclaimed Aerrow, slamming his fist on the table. "Stormhawks, lets fly!" The crew bolted for their skimmers (and in Pipers case, heliscooter thingamabob) and took off. Aerrow sped towards the cyclonians, who were of course headed by DarkAce. Finn headed towards a smaller group of cyclonians and started taking shots at them. Piper and Junko headed towards the cyclonian carrier that was floating over the scene, intent on stemming the tide somehow. Aerrow sped towards a cyclonian, dipped under him and sliced open the control box. The cyclonian had a look of bemusement on his face as his ride fell out from under him. Aerrow set to work on the dauntingly large squad before him.

Meanwhile on the Condor, Stork was looking at the tools arrayed before with a puzzled expression. He picked up the communicator and turned it on. "Guys, there's an unidentified object coming in, it doesn't appear to be Cyclonian OR Sky Knight. Be on the lookout for it whatever it is". Turning off the COM, stork muttered darkly to himself "Bet its evil and wants to eat us"

Huh?" said Finn to himself as a dark shape hurtled by him, landing on one of the cyclonian skimmers. Finn heard a yelp and saw the pilot fall off and open his parachute. Whoever had just stolen the skimmer rocketed towards the fleet of cyclonians before them. Finn just looked on with a confused look on his face, unsure weather to fire or not. He was jolted out of his thoughts by the presence of a squad of cyclonians shooting at him. "Here we go again." thought Finn with an audible sigh as he veered back into the fray.

Aerrow wasn't faring so well. He had multiple cuts on his face and burns from where energy blasts had barley missed him. He flew by a Cyclonian, knocking the henchman out of his skimmer. Aerrow groaned inwardly as yet another squadron of Talons detached themselves from the pack and veered towards him. At this rate it would take forever to defeat this large invasion force. Aerrow heard a crackle in the air behind him and jumped out of the way as a red blast cut through the air where he was just flying moments before.

"To many Talons for even the Stormhawks to handle eh?" Aerrow turned around to see Dark Ace sneering at him. "That's where you're wrong," muttered Aerrow as he activated his energy blades and grappled with the evil general. "I see you've grown stronger since we last met." Dark Ace said angrily. "I'm always strong enough to beat you!" Aerrow wheezed. "Oh really?" the Dark Ace muttered and swung his blade at Aerrow's arm. The force of the impact knocked Aerrow to the floor of his skimmer. The dark ace raised his blade high above his head, and was going to bring it down when suddenly a skimmer crashed into him, knocking Dark ace off. The unnamed pilot was coming back for another run, and Aerrow noticed it had the cyclonian insignia on it. "Rouge Cyclonians maybe?" thought Aerrow as the skimmer opened-fire on the squadron around him, knocking many cyclonians off their rides. Aerrow clambered back onto his skimmer and entered the fray once more, thinking how well Piper and Junko were doing.

Which was not very well. Junko had accidentally opened up a door to a room filled with cyclonian's and was now in the process of trying to beat them off. Behind him, Piper was attempting to hack the Cyclonian cruiser's computer and shut it down. "Almost…got it!" Piper yelled triumphantly. "Um, does that mean we can go now?" asked Junko as he punched yet another cyclonian into the growing heap of dazed soldiers nearby. "I think so" said Piper, as she looked at the battle raging outside. "Ok." said Junko and turned up the power in his knuckle busters. "What are you doing?" asked Piper but she never got an answer because Junko punched through the floor beneath them and fell down into the hanger below them. "Great plan Junko, but how did you know that we were above the hanger?" asked piper as she revved up her heliscooter. "I didn't." stated Junko simply as he took off from the hanger, closely followed by a very confused Piper.

Back on the Condor, Stork had finally managed to get the energy cannons working and was turning the tide of cyclonians ever so slowly. He saw the rest of the tired crew heading back and positioned the Condor so they could land. He noticed a cyclonian skimmer behind them and aimed the cannons at it but was interrupted by a burst from the radio. " Stork, don't fire at the person behind us," said Aerrow's voice "its an ally." "Which will probably eat our faces off and replace them with mind-draining larva" muttered Stork as he turned off the radio transmitter.

Out on the deck Aerrow was looking at the strange figure that was wearing a long cloak as it got off its skimmer. "Thanks for the help" began Aerrow but was cut off by the figure that stated in a voice like that of a boy in his teens, "Well, you're welcome. But if you REALLY want to thank me, could you give me private lodging for the night? I cant really go anywhere at the moment." the boy pointed at the Cyclonian skimmer behind him which was fizzling and sparking, obviously broken. "Um, sure" said Aerrow as he walked into the Condor wondering who this strange person was.

Well, did it suck? Did it rock? Please read and review.


	2. Of Flight and Falling

Hawk Vision

Chapter 2: Of Flight and Falling

Sorry for waiting so long to update, I'll try and go faster from now on.

Queen Dastuh: Thanks, and um here's your update.

Sometimes you must be random: Thanks, I intend to add humor more into the story.

Dotskip317: Thanks for the review, but what's the thing on the bottom?

I don't own storm hawks that honor goes to Nerd Corps.

And now for our feature presentation!

It was the morning following the Cyclonian battle, and everybody was wondering who the strange person who had come onboard was. Every body had theories from Aerrow's deserter sky knight theory, to Finn's alien invader theory, to Storks harbinger of doom theory. So, you can expect that the morning would be a strange one.

"What's your name?" asked Finn to the stranger getting himself a bagel. "Where'd you come from" the stranger continued to ignore Finn. "Why do you wear a cloak like this?" Fin reached up to pull off the hood, but the stranger grabbed his arm and with a menacing voice stated, "I told you before, you don't need my name or where I came from. And don't touch my cloak please." Finn pulled his hand away "Jerk…" he mumbled under his breath. Then, because he was bored, he decided to mess around with Stork. "Hey Stork look at this giant hole in the Condor" Finn said with a grin on his face. "WHERE!" Stork screamed, turning around fast enough that some of his pot and pan armor dislodged and hit the silent stranger in the head. It resounded with a thunk and the stranger fell out of his chair. "I don't see anything Finn" Stork mumbled, before he realized that Finn was just trying to see under the strangers hood. Finn reached for the overshadowing hood, when he felt a sizzle on his neck. He looked down slowly and saw an energy blade in the stranger's hand. Finn picked up the closest object (a rusty pipe) and hit the stranger in the hand with the sword. They were soon viciously battling with many kitchen implements when the rest of the crew walked in to get breakfast. They were momentarily stunned to see what appeared to be a duel of the sporks until Junko ran between the two and held them up, each still swinging at the other.

"He started it!" Finn pouted, folding his arms across his chest like a kindergartner having a tantrum. "You started it!" spoke the stranger, and tried to hit Finn with a waffle around Junko's wide berth. "Will you two just SHUT UP!" screamed Piper, seething with rage. The two boys quieted down substantially and murmured "sorry piper." Aerrow, eager to get some breakfast and resolve this crisis walked over to the stranger, still suspended in the air. "Finn has a point," Aerrow began, "we can't trust you unless we know who you are." Junko lowered both of the combatants to the floor, but stood between them to keep them from fighting again. The stranger sighed "Fair enough" and lowered his hood revealing a boy of about 14 with a small scar over one eye. "My names Trayos Aires, nice to meet you all" the boy walked around with a renewed excitement shaking everybody's hand, including Stork's who accepted the handshake only after putting on gloves and murmuring something about "flesh eating lice".

Later that day, everybody including Trayos was walking around in pairs through a remote Terra with orders from Piper to look out for Cyclonian activity. Because of there earlier fight before, Finn and Trayos were partnered up. Finn had been hostile for about 5 seconds but had then promptly launched into a long narrative about his exploits as a hero of some Atmos or another. Trayos didn't really care. Trayos had changed out of his big robe, and into a storm hawks uniform. "And they called me Finn the conqueror!" Finn struck a pose, only to be shoved into the grass by Trayos. "What was that for?" Finn began, but was silenced as Trayos put a hand on his mouth, and pointed towards a group of cyclonians sitting outside a makeshift camp tower, evidently guards. "I know what to do!" Finn stated and stood up. Before Trayos could do anything, Finn walked into the camp and started trying to chat it up with the guards. The guards were listening to Finn seriously… for about two seconds. At which point they picked him up and ignoring Finns claims of being Dark Ace's "second cousin twice removed uncles nephews former roommate" carried him into the tower. "And now I have to go rescue him." thought Trayos as he walked into the now-unguarded tower. It was easy going until he opened a door and found himself in a Cyclonian mess hall. "This cant be good." he muttered to himself as they pulled out their weapons. Five minutes later, Trayos was thrown into the same cell as Finn, where they didn't get along very well at first, with Trayos blaming Finn for going in, and Finn blaming Trayos for choosing the wrong door. "Well, I'm sure that we can just bust out of here easily." stated Finn. As if on cue, a voice rang out over a speaker "platoons B and C report for guard duty." Both boys looked at each other for a moment and then almost simultaneously said "Were screwed".

I know its short and kinda boring, but bear with me please, it'll get better soon. Please Read and Review :)


	3. Tornado Watch

Hawk Vision Chapter 3.

Tornado watch

Sorry for the long wait, I've had schoolwork… Stupid schoolwork….

Thanks Dotskip317, don't want to get Grei angry!

Nakedmolerat05, the others are in this chapter. I'm trying to fix up my writing, and ill try your idea here.

And for all who read, but didn't review… REVIEW!!!!

And now for our feature presentation….

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Piper was walking around with stork, and had discovered nothing. She was paying attention to a bug when Stork yelled. "Um, Piper? We have a problem." Piper got up and yelled back "How big of a problem?" "You might want to come see." Piper walked over to where stork was, and gasped. In the clearing below them was a bunch of Cyclonian Talons, who were setting up some device and loading Purple crystals into it. "Leechers. Were doomed. " muttered Stork under his breath. Piper pulled out a radio and tried to turn it on, but the power was promptly sucked out by the Leechers in the clearing below. "I guess we have to make a plan." "First we disguise ourselves…" began piper, but was interrupted by the sound of a skimmer engine. All the Talons below turned their heads towards the sound. Suddenly, Aerrow burst into the clearing on his skimmer, followed by Junko. They scattered the Talons and cheered, but that cheer dwindled as the Talons produced their energy staves and commenced firing. Aerrow and Junko swerved to avoid the blasts, but had to take off, pursued by a half dozen skimmers and heli-scooters.

Meanwhile, back in the tower: "Okay, what are our chances of getting out of here Finn?" asked Trayos. "Unless a big gaping hole appears in the wall behind us, its zero point zero percent." said Finn, gesturing to the calculator he had kept in his pocket. "How about if there IS a big gaping hole behind us?" "Zero point one percent." Up in the sky, a Cyclonian skimmer was shot down. Suddenly, it became part of a 0.1 as it plowed directly into the tower. "Well that was lucky" admitted Trayos as the two boys climbed out the hole. Somehow they managed to make it all the way down without getting hurt too bad. "WE ARE FREE!" shouted out Finn. All the guards pivoted towards them. "I hate you Finn, I really do." stated Trayos before they were off, running for their lives.

Stork and Piper were having their own troubles too. They had arrived back at the Condor, only to find that a squad of Talons was currently occupying it. This would be bad, except for the fact that Storks many paranoid-induced traps were active. The talons were slowly shocked, stuck to magnets, and attacked by chickens until they were all unconscious or fleeing. Piper was wandering the corridors and disposing of the bodies. This entailed dumping them into the garbage chute. Finally, the Condor took off again, and headed towards the battle. Aerrow and Junko both landed in the hanger at which point Junko asked "What happened to Finn and the new guy?" he asked. Piper, Aerrow, and Stork all turned towards each other. "Oh snap." they said in union . "Could that be them?" asked Junko, pointing towards to figures trying to outrun a gigantic group of Talons. Stork guided the Condor down and scattered the Talons with cannon fire while Finn and Trayos ran aboard. "That was exciting." panted Trayos as he leaned down to catch his breath. Suddenly all the lights on the Condor flickered and went out. Piper suddenly remembered the Leech crystals. "Somebody, pass me a crystal!" she yelled. She ran into her room and took a flame crystal. She promptly opened a hatch and threw the crystal out. There was a buzzing sound, and the lights returned. "Stork, get us out of here!" Stork gunned the engine, and turned the Condor around abruptly. Behind them on the Terra, a large explosion rose from the site of the Leech crystal machine.

A few hours later: Piper was walking around the Condor, when she heard clanking sounds coming from her lab. She opened the door and was surprised to see Trayos standing there, working with some crystals. "Look what I can do Piper!" he stated and merged two crystals. "NO" she yelled, but it was too late. An explosion of green gunk filled the room, drenching everything. "Oops." muttered Trayos and took off down the hall. Piper looked at her clothes and room. "I'm going to KILL you Trayos!" she screeched and ran after Trayos. Aerrow saw them both run by him. "I see he making friends already." the redheaded leader thought, grinning.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Please R&R!

This story was brought to you by…. Caffeine and energy drinks. And deadlines.


End file.
